Hetalian School
by SunflowerInTheSnow
Summary: What would happen if your entire school staff were replaced with nations? Fail summary is fail. Rated T because of France... Oh, and Romano. By the way, I drew by cover on MS Paint, I am absolutely horrible at drawing on the computer.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if all the teachers and staff in your school were replaced with Hetalia nations? It probably wouldn't turn out too well…

* * *

><p>Just another school day. That's what you thought anyway.<p>

You brushed your _color_ hair and went downstairs to catch the bus to school. The faint smell of the maple syrup you had on your waffles this morning followed you to the bus stop. You could see the school bus just around the corner now… it was driving quite fast and recklessly. The yellow school bus came to a screeching halt and the door opened. A young Italian man was driving the bus, instead of the usual older woman who drove it. He turned his head towards you and his strange curl was revealed.

You recognized this man, Italy. A very happy man that was the country of Italy in the anime Hetalia you watched. You nearly dropped your bag. You knew about the Italian's absolute horrible driving habits, and turned your head to see every kid on the bus scared.

_Well, it will be faster_, you thought and took your seat in the back. A loud "Veh~" came from Italy's mouth as he took off at what must be 150 miles per hour…

You arrived at school, a bit surprised you were alive. It seemed you also had Prussia as a principle, he was shouting, "I am the most awesome principle. Kesesese.!" in front of the school. Quite a few of the students stopped to stare at the Prussian. You decided to find your friends, who also happened to be Hetalia watches before going to confront whatever the other countries may be doing…

You found your three friends outside the school, wide mouthed and staring at Prussia. "What is this? I don't even…" One said. Brushing back your _color_ hair you said, "Italy drove the bus…"

"How did you survive?" Your friends said in complete unison

"Luck… lots of luck…" You laughed and went inside the school, you friends shortly followed.

* * *

><p>This is my first story and there will be more chapters. Please tell me what I should improve because I realize that I'm not the best writer in the world…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is the second chapter, Gym. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>The heavy blue doors closed with a slight boom behind you and your friends, each of you splitting up and quickly moving to your first period. You, unfortunately, had Gym. You knew who was teaching that, the one and only Germany. Usually there's at least two coaches though. You wonder who the other is.<p>

It would be too nice for whoever set this whole teacher thing up to make Italy the coach. Italy would never make you run, actually he'd probably let you nap.

Pulling back the doors to the locker room, you stepped in. First, you just looked around, slowly moving forward to your locker. Hungary was in the coach's office, she was one of the coaches. You guess Hungary was one of the coaches because she was always smacking Prussia in the head with a frying pan. You went to your locker and unlocked it, grabbing your gym clothes and quickly getting dressed. After, you went into the gym and waited for the coaches.

After a few minutes of waiting in the gym, Germany arrived, quickly followed by a frying pan wielding Hungary.

"Guten Morgen everyone. I am Mr. Ludwig and this is Ms. Héderváry. Today, I will train the boys and Ms. Héderváry will train the girls." The few boys that watched Hetalia looked a bit frightened, like they wanted to run, but away from here. The girls, on the other hand, looked like they were slightly relieved.

"Girls will be staying inside today!" Hungary added, and she started to pass out metal frying pans as the males went outside to their doom. As soon as you were handed your frying pan, you gripped it tightly, not wanting it to fall from your hands and make a loud clattering sound. Hungary went to the front of the class and started demonstrating a few powerful swings. "You shouldn't have to move your body that much in the swing, just your arms." She instructed. Hungary then pulled a dummy out of the corner to demonstrate on. You couldn't help but notice the name "PRUSSIA" was written in all capital letters on the back of the dummy's head. Hungary raised her frying pan and swung it so forcefully, the dummy's head flew off and rolled away into a corner.

"You could use this as self defense on anyone! Even your principal." Hungary exclaimed happily. Most of the students stared while others gave out a nervous laugh. Only Hungary could do that to Prussia. Poor Prussia…

Each girl student then lined up in front of a dummy. There were quite a few so it wasn't a very long line. You looked around the room until your turn came. It had small stitches running across it, worn from years of use. Yet you don't know how it could be years long, if the school staff got replaced today. Lifting the pan high above your head, you swung down with such a force that the dummy's head stitches came loose and revealed its stuffing. Surprised, you looked at the frying pan with respect. You were probably weaker than Hungary and yet you caused that much damage. Again, poor Prussia…

You went to the back of the line and, once again, waited for your turn. While waiting, you observed a few of the starches and dents in the frying pan. They were mainly on the bottom, where it undoubtedly hit Principal Prussia. Before you knew it, you were back to the dummy. It now had bits of stuffing coming out everywhere, including it's vital regions, which you found strange, but you knew people that would have aimed for there.

This time, you brought your pan low and slightly to the left. You took a deep breath before you brought it up and to the right, striking the dummy's left side of its head. It fell to the ground with a loud clattering noise, causing most of the people in the room to stare at you. You smiled sheepishly at the crowd as Hungary walked over to you with a smile on her face.

"What's your name?" She asked

"_. My names _." You replied quickly.

"And have you ever done this before, besides today?"

"No Hun- I mean, Ms. Héderváry."

She blinked at you almost calling her Hungary, as she probably didn't know anyone knew about them, or if she did, she was surprised you did. Hungary just nodded and said, "Very good then!" She then glanced quickly at the clock, and then turned to the rest of the girls, "Everyone, we have 10 minutes once we get to the locker room!" She unlocked the doors to the locker room and the girls pilled in. You managed to see the exhausted boys just coming in the Gym as you entered the locker room. You went to your locker and pulled out your normal school clothes. You got dressed quickly then went to the bathroom, smoothing down your _ hair, putting any loose strands in their place. You went back to your backpack, pulling out a bottle of water. You took the cap off and put the bottle's opening to your lips, taking a big gulp of water. You closed it, putting it back in your bag just as the bell rang.

_I think Germany will be teaching the girls next._ You thought and sighed with dread as you walked out of the classroom. _Science is next… I wonder who's teaching that…_

* * *

><p>Well, did you enjoy it? I made it longer this time so hopefully it took you more than half a minute to read… Again, please give me constructive criticism.<p>

FrostyTheBookLover- Thx! I'll try to make them a bit longer, this one is three times as long as chapter 1.

SpiritoftheMapleLeaf- Yes, it would be the best thing ever. Except you'd probably die from Italy's driving...

cyndaqueen- Prussia is principal because he is awesome; This one, chapter 2, is a little more detailed and longer... I'll make the next one even longer though!

I wrote this chapter at 12:00 midnight, so I was a bit tired... Science is next. Any guesses who teaches it?

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahem, It seems that I have been forgetting to put this in here:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would die twice a day from happiness then reincarnate myself each time.**

* * *

><p>You didn't see many countries in the hallways, you only saw 2. An extremely frightened Russia was huddled in the corner. You were confused at first about Russia being scared, and almost thought the world might be ending. It wouldn't be much of a surprise, seeing how Hetalia countries have basically invaded your school. Then it hit your mind as you heard the calls. "Marry me. Marry Me. MARRY ME. MARRIDGE! MARRIDGE!"<p>

It was Belarus, the only one who could terrify the intimidating country so much. You walked up to the huddling Russia. "Um, Hello," You said. _What's the human name again…? Oh yeah, Ivan Braginski. _You thought. "Mr. Braginski, why don't you just go hide in your classroom?"

He jumped at your voice and turned to look up at you. "I can't even go there. She knows where that is. Actually, she is right across the hall from me…" He paused, "Actually I think she might be tracking me with something… I hear a faint beeping. You hear it, da?"

You did hear a slight beeping noise coming from somewhere. Like a busy city street's constant din, it never seemed to stop. _Beep…Beep…Beep… _"Yes, I hear it too, Mr. Braginski." He looked like he was about to say something else when a voice came from the other end of the hallway. "Big Brother! Big Brother! Let's become one!" You turned you head to see an extremely scary Belarus, who had an extremely scary look on her face. She was also holding a small device, probably the one that was tracking Russia. You looked back at Russia, only to find he had already disappeared, smart guy. You followed suit and ran down the next hallway to class, Belarus' slowly getting farther and farther away.

You arrived in your next class, science class. As soon as you entered you automatically wished you had not returned that frying pan from gym – they made you return it, no weapons in school, outside of classes that have weapons of course. France was near the teacher's desk, flirting with a female student. You heard many "ohonohonhons" coming from the two. You reluctantly took your seat, thankful it wasn't in the front row. You got your pencil out as the bell rang. All you could hope for is that he wasn't going to teach _that_ subject. The two flirters separated and the girl sat in her desk and France went to the front of the classroom. "Bonjour boys and girls, I am Mr. Bonnefoy. Today we will be learning about the reproductive system!" _Yup! It's THAT subject. _"Or as I like to call it, l'amour." Every one in class froze. They all knew what that meant. It was either that they watched Hetalia, or it's because of that French girl in class.

At that moment that certain French girl burst through the door, late. "Oh, I am sorry I am la-" She stopped and stared at France. After that, she dropped her books on the floor, letting them fall the ground with a crash. The French girl stepped over the books, and then made a running jump for France shouting, "Francy~". _Oh yes, she's a fan of France isn't she?_ You thought as she glomped him, knocking him to the floor.

Half of the class laughed, and the others in the class simultaneously shouted, "OH MAH GAWSH!" Everyone could plainly see France had his "France Face" on. It was you that finally said, "Okay… Now that you've done that, can we start the lesson please?"

Both the girl and France stood up, the girl had the biggest fan girl you've ever seen. France nodded, and said, " See me after class." He said to the French girl. "Learning about the reproductive system is fun. Especially when you have demonstrations." You sighed at his response, muttering softly to yourself. The girl took her seat and France opened the text book. "Okay everyone! Flip to page 154!"

The class took turns reading until one of the sentences you read. "… The unfertilized egg cell and sperm cell, each with 23 chromosomes, combine to make a fertilized egg cell, with 46 chromosomes…" You we're about to read aloud the next sentence when France interrupted.

You looked up to see that his "France face" was back on. "Would anyone like to demonstrate the process with me? Ohonhonhonhon~" Everyone but the French girl shouted "NO WAY, FRENCHIE!" A few of the boys laughed as the French girl slipped out of her seat and ran up to France. "I will demonstrate, Mon Amour!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Ohonhonhonhon" was heard through the loud sound of the bell ringing. You stood up and walked to the door as quickly as you could. You stopped a little outside the classroom and took a deep breath. Cooking class is the next class.

* * *

><p>Please don't be offended if you're French… I'm actually part French… so… Ohonhonhon~<p>

_**NOTICE:**_

_**I HAVE A POLL UP FOR YOUR FRIENDS NAMES. I CAN PUT A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW IN, BECAUSE, SADLY, YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERY SINGLE CLASS!**_

Anyway, I have a surprise for Cooking class… You probably wouldn't expect it.

Any guesses who's the teacher?

SpiritoftheMapleLeaf- I wish frying pan lessons were real…

cyndaqueen- Or I might just pair everyone with classes they SHOULDN'T be teaching. Because I'm evil like that…

chickenkitty- I had previously written it correctly on my paper, but when typing it up I typed a bit too fast…

spearmintflare- Hmm… (Brain juices working)

FrostyTheBookLover- Hello. You were right. Congratulations… You win one France. He will be shipped tomorrow. Please, don't set him on 2p! Mode…

Rose Thourn- Because we would all probably die from sheer fangirlness when we saw the countries personified…

Polandcat- Yes, I do know you. Hello…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Here's the cooking class. (Laughs evilly)

**Also, the results for the poll are: Madison and Ella. These two names will be your friends names. You will get your friends' PoVs in the next chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T EVEN OWN HETALIA IN MY DREAMS. I DREAM THAT IT'S REAL!<strong>

* * *

><p>You returned your books from Life Science with France and set down the correct hallway to Cooking Class. Many students surrounded you as you walked quickly through the hallways. Again, you could hear the calls of a certain country that wanted to marry her brother. As you got closer and closer to cooking class it seemed to smell worse and worse.<p>

_Oh crap, who is the cooking teacher?_ You questioned yourself in your thoughts. Surely France as the life science teacher is as worse as it can get… Or not…

A stream of green looking kids ran out of the cooking class as quickly as they could, past you and making you stumble in your walk, and then they went into the bathroom.

You stared at the bathroom doors for a moment before turning back around, mainly because a sick smell was now coming from the bathroom. You headed into the classroom to see a British man in the middle of the room, holding a plate of blackened you-don't-even-know-whats, probably meant to be scones.

_Yup, it's Britain! Are they just pairing up most everyone with classes they SHOULDN'T teach?_

"Hello, you're the first one here, I'm Mr. Kirkland." He said to you, holding out the plate of scones."Would you like one?" England asked.

"Sure." You said and took one, shoving it under the nearby closet door with your foot when he turned around to put the plate down on his desk.

"You must have liked it, you finished it awfully quickly." England said. Then he asked, "What class did you just come from anyway?"

"I just came from Life Science with Fra- um, I mean, Mr. Bonnefoy." You answered him as the other kids finally started to pile in, a few of the Hetalia fans just walked out as soon as they saw him.

"Oh. _That_ bloody wanker. Anyway, take your seat, we'll be starting soon." England said and left to take his seat at his desk as the bell rang.

You took your own seat, and looked around the classroom. Almost everyone you knew that watched Hetalia in this class weren't there. They had obviously fled, not wanting to end up like those previous kids.

"Alright Class, for those that don't know me I am Mr. Kirkland. I will be your cooking teacher while your regular cooking teacher is on _vacation._" England said setting up his equipment. "We will be making scones today. You will need one frog, a pile of dirt, and a cup of flour."

_Oh wonderful. Flour is the only NORMAL cooking ingredient._ You thought to yourself

"Now, first we will need to cut the frog open and remove its organs. Those are nasty. We want the meat of the frog." He said, cutting open his own frog. You attempted to do the same, but instead you just handed it too the guy next to you. You really didn't feel like doing biology right now. The guy cut it open and put its organs on a nearby paper towel. Then he handed the frog back to you. England gave his next instructions as you removed the meat and tossed it into the small mixing ball next to you. You already shuddered when you thought of eating this.

"All we have to do now is put the dirt and flour in the bowl and mix. After that we will put it in the oven for a few minutes and boom! We have great scones!" England said the last sentence with enthusiasm, hopeful that we would like the scones. He didn't even make them correctly and he was _England_.You poured the other ingredients in, flour last, so you wouldn't have to look at the mess of dirt and frog meat. You looked at the mush as it slowly turned into a pasty light brown chunky mush. It only kind of liquefied because of the frog juice. You had to look away from it to continue stirring. Thankfully, you didn't have to stir anymore. _At least it's not 2P England; he'd probably TRY to poison you._ You thought as you finished mixing, forming the scones into small balls with your spoons and placing them on the pan.

"Now we put them in the oven." England said and at a row at a time to kids shoved their scones into a large oven and sat back down. You were just trying to ignore the near unbearable smell coming from the oven as England closed it.

**~15 minutes later~**

England took the scones out of the oven. They weren't even really scones, just dirt, frog meat, and flour. To make it worse it wasn't even cooked. "Everyone come up in single file and you can take some delicious scones!" England said to the class. The class lines up quietly. You only took one scone, claiming you weren't very hungry, and took it your seat. Then America came through the door, complaining what a horrible smell was coming from the classroom.

"Dude! What are you even trying to cook? It smells horrible!" America said loudly from the doorway.

"What the bloody hell are you taking about? It smells and tastes great!" England said back, turning to America. Reminding yourself you'd thank America for his interruption later, you dropped the scone and slide it the under the closet door.

America came into the room and looked at the ingredients. He then held up the baggie that held the remains of the frogs, "You put frogs in this? Dude, I am never eating your food again…"\

"Wanker," England said back to America as the blue eyed nation quickly made his exit.

Soon after that the bell rang and the closet was full of scones. The class exited quietly, only a few rushing to the bathroom, because they were the idiots that tried a bite of the "Scones".

Thankfully, it was lunch next and England was a teacher already. At least he couldn't poison the cafeteria food…

* * *

><p>At least England can't kill that food. Who do you think is going to be the cafeteria cook?<p>

Oh, and I just ate scones the other day. They were very good. So, I'm not saying scones are bad like this. Real scones do not include frog or dirt, but they do contain flour…

**Also, the results for the poll are: Madison and Ella. These two names will be your friends names. You will get your friends' PoVs in the next chapter. I know I put this at the beginning, but not everyone reads this little section at the end.**

**Anyway, Reply Time!**

**Kairi-Yajuu2**: Bwahahaha.

**Edelweiss Daydream**: Thanks!

**chupacabrabeliever18**: It'll be a bit longer next chapter, when the friends tell their stories at lunch.

**AngleNinha16**: Thanks! And trust me, at some point, every nation teaching will be scary… (Is hiding deep plot secret for a story with almost no plot)

**SpiritoftheMapleLeaf:** Yes, I am. Well I have now. If you think he's creepy now… (Hiding plot twist)

**cyndaqueen:** Maybe he will be. I haven't really decided on the councilor yet…

**FrostyTheBookLover:** Because you guessed France, and you guessed right. That's why I sent you a France. No, I don't think Math will be China. I haven't really thought of Math. I know what English will be though…

**Germanlover:** If it were me I might just lose too much blood too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Lunch and the Story of Ella**

**WARNING: ROMANO SWEARS LIKE ONCE OR TWICE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Discovered Countries

Germany- Gym

Hungary- Gym

France- Science

England- Cooking

Prussia- Principal

N. Italy- Bus Driver

_Rest are unknown…_

* * *

><p>You turned the hallway and found your two friends, Madison and Ella, waiting for you so you could go to lunch together. "Hi guys." You greeted as you approached them and they waved back,<p>

"Any stories to tell?" Madison asked as your friends and you started walking towards the cafeteria.

Ella nodded, "Yeah, but I'll tell you once we sit down." You all were just walking into the cafeteria. Madison sat down at a table – she had brought lunch - and Ella and you lined up to pick up your lunch. A few moments later you wound up with a tomato thrown on your lunch tray a bit angrily. You looked up to find the one Italian that usually had a scowl on his face.

"A tomato?" You questioned him

"Deal with it. I had all the things I needed to make f***ing pizza this morning! Then the stupid tomato bastard came in here in the morning. When he left, all that was here was hundreds of tomatoes!" Romano said, obviously pissed off, his hair curl bobbing slightly.

"Um… Okay…" You said, "Why didn't you get them back?" But Romano was already attending to other students, slapping bright red tomatoes on their trays. You and Ella paid for lunch and sat back down with Madison, who was staring at the perfectly ripe tomatoes.

"Those were probably just grown in Spain's garden." She remarked, "So, who wants to start?"

You moved your hand in a small gesture to show that you would tell your story first. "First I had Gym...

_You told them your story._

"Some of the kids even ate the 'Scones'." You finished.

"Wow, I'm glad I don't have cooking class." Madison remarked, "I'm glad I play the flute."

Ella nodded, "I'm glad I have art. That's my next class actually… Anyway, let me tell you my story now."

_Now Entering Ella's PoV_

Ella started to walk to her first class. It, unfortunately, was math. Doing math first thing in the morning wasn't exactly her favorite thing to do. She walked towards the white hallways until she came to the large blue door to Math. As soon as she heard the slight click of the door closing she also heard a voice, and it came from outside.

"Let me in! She's coming!" The infamous Russian was outside the door. She first hesitated, glancing at the empty room. She really didn't really want to be alone with Russia right now. However she then heard the calls of a certain Belarusian.

"BROTHER! BROTHER! LET'S BECOME ONE!" Belarus' cries could be heard all the way down the hallway. Ella quickly reached for the silver metal handle and turned it. She opened the door with haste and was almost knocked over as Russia dashed in and closed the door quickly, locking it.

"I apologize for locking you in here. My younger sister is just very…" It didn't finish his sentence, "My name is Mr. Braginski. I am your math teacher."

He looked around the classroom before continuing. "You're the first one here, da?"

Ella nodded, "Nice to meet you Mr. Braginski. I'm Ella, and yes I'm the first one here."

The extremely tall Russian man looked like he was about to say something else, but them they heard clawing from the door. They both turned to see Belarus in the window.

"Brother… Come out…. We have to become one! Let me in….!" Belarus yelled in her extremely creepy way. Russia ran to the corner a sat, shaking. Belarus almost broke down the door but the other children crowded around the door. Growling, Belarus retreated back to her classroom, which Ella could plainly see was right across the hallway. Russia got back up from his spot and unlocked the door to let the other children in as the bell rang.

"That was the bell." Russia said looking at the class, a childish smile on his face, now that his sister was gone. "You all sit down, da?" Ella and the rest of the kids each sat in their desks. Russia went up to the front of the room and started writing on the board. The board read 2 + 2 "Who can tell me the answer?" Russia asked the class. One of the boys, named Tommy, raised his hand. Russia looked at him and nodded.

Unfortunately, Tommy didn't have much common sense and he answered "Uh, maybe its 3!" He said sarcastically and ended with a chuckle, amused with himself.

And then the class watched as a purple aura surrounded Russia. "Wrong. Your punishment is that you will now become one with the Great Mother Russia." Russia gave out a kolkolkol and went over to Tommy's desk, grabbed him, lifted him right out of his seat and carried him out.

While he was out one kid literally peed their pants. Russia returned without the boy. "Tommy has left us for today." He sniffed, and then covered his nose, "What is that?"

"Um, that kid peed. On the floor." One kid called from the back.

"Can you call the janitor" Ella asked her new math teacher. Russia responded with a "Da." and went over to the classroom phone.

"Hello, this is the great mother Mr. Braginski calling." He said into the phone, "One kid decided it would be a good decision to pee on the nice, clean floors. You come and clean it, da?" There was a frightened yes from the phone before Russia hung up.

A few moments later the extremely scared of Russia trio came in through the door wearing maid uniforms, The Baltics. "You clean it up now, da?" Russia basically ordered them. They nodded and shivered, rushing over to where the pool of yellow was.

Russia now went to the front of class and asked the question again, "What is 2 + 2?" No one in the class raised their hand. In response to this Russia raised his lead pipe that he seamed to always have with him. Again the dark aura surrounded him, his face with the biggest smile possible, "Now you don't have to be shy…" Just then the Baltics finished cleaning and ran out the door as soon as possible, running down the halls.

Ella raised her hand. For her, this class was pretty amusing. She wasn't very scared of Russia, actually, she wasn't scared at all. She still wondered where Tommy was though. "Mr. Braginski, the answer is 4."

Russia nodded, "Yes, and your prize is becoming one with the Great-"

Russia was cut off with a loud slam from the door across the hall. Russia ran over to the door and locked it as there was an interruption from Belarus. "BECOME ONE WITH ME BROTHER!" Russia hid under his desk as she started to claw the door. Ella got up and walked to the door. She didn't unlock it; she didn't really feel like getting on Russia's bad side today.

"Hey Miss Arlovskya, you realize you can't get through this door, right?" Ella called, tapping the door slightly, "It's made of Iron. You'd need to have super stre-" Belarus dashed from the door. Ella heard her talking (threatening) the Baltics and asking for the keys (threatening them that if they don't, she'll kill them). She came back and started to unlock the door with the key. Ella jumped back from the door and sat in the teacher's chair, trying to hide Russia. Poor guy was probably chased all morning.

Belarus burst through the door. "Where is my brother!" She asked accusingly, glaring at Ella.

"Oh, he's not here, he's actually in the bathroom…" Ella said, looking directly into Belarus' eyes.

"I don't believe you!" Belarus said, "I know he's here!" She called to her brother, "Brother! Brother! Where are you, brother! We must become one!" Luckily she searched the back of the class first.

Ella looked down under the desk and poked Russia. She gestured to the door with her head. Russia seemed to understand and ran out of the classroom to get a head start. A few seconds late Belarus had realized Russia had escaped and ran out of the Classroom to follow him. Ella let out a deep breath as the bell rang. She went back to her desk, picked up her stuff, and walked out the door.

She quietly and quickly went to her next class, which was World History.

* * *

><p>Just this for now, I'll write more Tomorrow.<p>

_**Reply Time**_

**SpiritoftheMapleLeaf:** Don't feel like an idiot, Canada will show up soon, but he's not world History.

**FrostyTheBookLover:** Maybe America will teach American… I hope your France is doing well.

**BeyondBelief:** *Laughs Evily*

**PureWhiteFire:** Thanks! There's excitement here if you count Belarus trying to barge into the Classroom!"

**cyndaqueen: **I'll think about making Sweden as counselor. Actually, I'll probably just do it; I don't have any other ideas. You're a good guesser. Romano is the cafeteria cook. *Gives cookie*

**chupacabrabeliever:** Attention all Hetalia fans, just think of Hetalia in math class. It is guaranteed to help you stay awake.

**Yeah-Im-Piggeh: **Please don't make scones like this… Use another recipe or you might die…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter :D.**

**SCHEDULES****:**

_**YOUR'S**_

_**1st- Gym**_

_**2nd- Life Science**_

_**3rd- Cooking**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**4th- Math**_

_**5th- World History**_

_**6th- Language Arts/English**_

_**ELLA'S  
><strong>_

_**1st- Math**_

_**2nd- World History**_

_**3rd- Astronomy**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**4th- Art**_

_**5th- Gym**_

_**6th- Language Arts/English**_

_**MADISON'S**_

_**1st- Music**_

_**2nd- Chemistry**_

_**3rd- World History**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**4th- Math**_

_**5th- Gym**_

_**6th- Language Arts/English**_

_**DISCOVERED TEACHERS**_

_****_**_Italy- Bus Driver_**

**_Germany- Gym_**

**_Hungary- Gym_**

**_France- Life Science_**

**_England- Cooking_**

**_Russia- Math_**

**_Belarus- Math_**

**_Romano- Lunch Cook Person_**

**_The Baltics- Janitors_**

**_Prussia- Principal_**

**_World History- America_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I think that's it<em>**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>"Did you every find out what happened to Tommy?" You asked your friend Ella curiously.<p>

"No." Ella replied shaking her head. Madison raised her arm and pointed to a few yards away from them.

"I think I just found him." Madison said. You and Ella turned around to stare at Tommy, who was in a dress cleaning tables, much like how the Baltic's were also wearing dresses and cleaning tables.

Your jaw dropped and Ella laughed at the sight. "They've made him into a maid!" Ella said in between fits of laughter. She managed to bite her lip as Tommy came over to the table.

"Would you like me to throw away your food?" He asked, as politely as he could. His face was as red as the tomatoes on everyone's plates, obviously embarrassed to be cleaning up after the others, let alone being in a maid dress.

You nodded but held up your index finger to tell him to wait, "Why, exactly, are you in a maid dress?"

Tommy picked up the two trays with the half-eaten tomatoes on them as he replied, "I… I pissed off Mr. Braginski by making a joke." He glanced at Ella, who had seen the whole thing. "The dress was being made when the other janitors were sent into the class." After that he promptly picked up the Madison's leftovers and started walking over to the trash cans.

Madison shook her head slightly before saying, "Alright Ella, continue with your story."

_~Switching back to Ella's PoV~_

Ella walked to World History class with a quick, steady pace. As she got closer and closer to the hallway where it was, the undeniably loud laughter of America was heard. _Ahahaha~_ Bounced off the walls of the white hallways. Actually, the hallways weren't really white any more. They had many blotches of red, assumingly some of Romano's or Spain's tomatoes.

Ella soon got to her History Class. She opened the door slowly, peaking in it. It didn't seem to have a Nation in it, so she assumed that the teacher was out, probably bothering one of the others. She rolled her eyes a bit at the thought, taking her seat and putting her stuff down on the desk. Luckily, she wasn't alone, and the room buzzed with the chatter of other students.

"Hi, Ella." One of the students said friendlily as they passed by. This student was named Laura. (Yes, sometimes there will be random OCs, like there are random people in a real school environment.) "Did you see the teachers?"

Ella nodded calmly. "Yes, I had a very… happy looking math teacher." She looked up at Laura as she finished her sentence.

"That doesn't sound too bad. My teacher didn't speak proper English even though he was an English teacher. (That was a hint.) Just as she finished America burst through the door and the bell rang, causing Laura to quickly find her seat.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Jones. I am your new history teacher and today we will learn about America." He talked loudly, "Let's start!" He walked over to the front of the desk and pulled out the big book.

"Okay… America was first found by some guy, who everyone thought he was crazy, because he said the world was round- which it is, by the way. Anyway, he discovered…" He stopped, bored with his own history. "We don't need this! I can show you America culture! And what's more America than the gourmet McDonald's they have some places in America!" He said throwing the big book over his shoulders. "Let's go to the one in Orlando, Florida! They even have churros and taco salads everyone!" He laughed the hero's laugh. (Oh by the way, this is legit; I've been to this McDonalds. I had a churro and it was delicious.)

The whole class almost fell out of their chairs. "How do we get there and back within the period?" She called from the back of the class?"

America, of course, laughed, "I have a private jet! We can eat it while we fly!"

He ran out of the classroom and the class followed him to the bus loop where a small private jet was parked. The class quickly loaded into the jet without too many questions. Inside there were a few couches and the kids sat on them, and the others that couldn't gathered into groups on the floor. Ella, instead of sitting, stood, wondering if anyone could actually fly the plane America came into the plane last, walked quickly into the pilot's room, and then came out. Ella asked him her question as the door closed.

"Who's flying the plane?" She asked him, looking up the country.

"Nobody, that's the great thing! It's on auto pilot!" He said, finishing with a laugh, "And If anything goes wrong! I'm the Hero!"

"Oh. Okay" Ella said to him. He then walked away off to somewhere else in the room as we took off. Ella on the other hand, started banging her head on the wall, knowing they were doomed.

Other than that, the ride was pretty smooth, and they somehow magically got there in little time. Ella just figured it was something to do with being a private jet of a Nation. The class got in a line and started moving out of the plane and into the McDonalds, some laughing as the people in the parking lot stared with mouths wide.

Ella looked up to find this particular McDonalds also had a second floor. Probably more full of games than seats. Hopefully America wouldn't get distracted with that and make us late for our third class.

Once the class got inside Ella brought a taco salad and America got about 7 hamburgers. Classic. Then everyone all rushed back into the jet and started eating their food.

_~About 5 Minutes Later~_

Great, a kid was now choking on a bunch of fries. "Hey, Mr. Jones! Someone's choking!" One kid shouted.

America ran over to the kid, "Don't worry; Just call me Doctor Jones." (*Sings Doctor Jones song* America then ran over to the kid and put a hamburger on his head. "Oh, and what's choking?"

Everyone in the classroom face palmed. Luckily, some random kid knew the Heimlich maneuver and helped the poor choking kid. They soon arrived back to the school with full belles and back into the classroom. A few minutes later the bell rang.

The next class is Astronomy.

* * *

><p><strong>This McDonalds was amazing.<strong>

**Any guesses for Astronomy?**

**_REPLY TIME_  
><strong>

**chupacabrabeliever18 - Thanks! I feel bad for Russia sometimes...**

**Kairi-Yajuu2- Yes, all of you guessed right. And no, Russia didn't eat the kid, he just made him a maid as you can see in the first few paragraphs.**

**BeyondBelief13- No, I'm not that mean. Only dark Russia would do that, and he was just joking when he said it to Ella...**

**cyndaqueen- Yup, it's America. And thank you for saving the intimidation for another author :).**

**FrostyTheBookLover- Yes, it was reference to the movie.**


	7. Chapter 6 and one half

**I've been a bit busy with family and school this weekend so I can't get a full chapter out, but here's a little mini story. It's basically just Ella walking to her next class. Yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

><p>Ella walked the halls less excitedly. I mean, Ella was perfectly fine with America's class, she just didn't know who she could be taught by next. Romania could be teaching Astronomy (he's not but he will appear soon, and he has one of the worst possible positions for a vampire XD) and if someone gets hurt and starts bleeding who knows what could happen!<p>

Ella was just walking, minding her own business when she was knocked over by a nearby running Russian, who seemed to be hiding once again from his sister. Ella never hit the floor.

She fell on a certain almost always transparent Canadian though! "OhmygoshI'msosorry" she said very quickly in one breath, pulling herself up.

"Oh… it's o-okay…" Canada said in a his whispery voice, "I'm Mr. Williams."

"Who?"

"Mr. Williams"

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear. I'm Ella." Poor Canada. "How are you Mr. Williams?"

"G-good. Nice to meet you…" He fidgeted a bit, "I… I have to get back to my classroom. Good bye." Canada said then started back down the hall, getting more and more transparent.

Ella continued down the hallways until she bumped into more countries. China and South Korea were in the hallway together. China looked incredibly annoyed and was slowly scooting away, probably due to South Korea's strange obsession with breasts. Especially China's nonexistent ones!

Ella shook her head and moved on through the hallways until she got to her Astronomy Class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, that's it for now..<strong>. **I know it's short, I'll come out with something longer next week, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is coming so late, school just ended on the 8th and I wanted some time to relax. **

**I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. It makes me so happy to see your reviews!**

**And just a note: I don't draw well, so I will not be using that image thingy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DID I INVENT MONOPOLY**

* * *

><p>Ella stepped over the threshold into the Astronomy Classroom. It was still fairly empty of students, only a few wander about their desks softly chatting to each other. Weirdly, they hadn't noticed their teacher was sleeping, or they we're just ignoring it.<p>

Greece sat in a desk chair, leaned back in it and with a cat on his head. Since he was Greece, it was quite obvious that it would be difficult to wake him. Figuring she'd try when the rest of the student's came in, she went over to her own desk and plunked the Astronomy textbook onto her desk.

The classroom slowly got fuller as more kids arrived. The bell rung shrilly and all of the students speed walked to their seats then sat down, looking expectantly at the sleeping Greece."Mr. Karpusi" was written lazily on the big white board with blue colored marker.

The other student's started mumbling to the ones beside them.

"_Is he sleeping?"_

"_Is that a cat? *achoo*"_

Ella rose out of her seat and strode over to the front desk. As she approached, the cat that had been sleeping on Greece's head jumped off and scampered quickly under the desk. Ella poked Greece on the arm first, and then cleared her throat before she said "Mr. Karpusi" rather loudly. The classroom next store could probably hear it. He opened his eyes then went back to sleep.

Ella sighed and turned to the students. "Any ideas on how to wake him?" she asked the crowd of faces. One student near the front rose, and Ella recalled his name to be Marco. He had a feather in his hand, how strange for someone to randomly have that. "Uh… Hello. Why do you have that feather? " She asked him as he shuffled slowly to the front desk.

"You never know when you need a feather… the world could end and to save it you could need a feather. Or everyone could die." He said with a creepy edge to his voice.

"Um, I doubt that is going to happen Marco…" Ella replied back. At least this kid wasn't as creepy as Russia could be sometimes. Though she wasn't scared of the Russian, he could still be quite creepy. She moved away as Marco went to Greece, whom had the feather in his hand, and started tickling him. Greece snorted in his sleeping, and subconsciously grabbed the feather away from Marco. He slowly let his arm drop back down and in turn, he dropped the feather. It floated to the ground softly and was snatched up by his cat.

"My… My feather…" Marco said sadly, "I loved that feather…" Then he ran out of the classroom, wailing in the loss of his feather. The cat who snatched it purred happily as it batted it across the floor.

Ella stared back at the crowd of students and called out "Any other ideas?"

Another kid, in the back raised her hand, her name was Melody. "I think we should get some flashing lights, a big stereo, and party. We'll have fun and maybe he will wake up.

Ella discarded Melody's idea, remembering how Greece could sleep straight through a world meeting quite easily. She shook her head. "No, that won't work. We might have to do something," Ella held up the nearby cat, "with this."

"You aren't planning to hurt the cat, are you?" One of the kids called. Ella shook her head.

"No, I like cats and I'm not that cruel." Ella walked over to the desk and grabbed a small scissor. She then cut off a small piece of the cat's hair and let it go. "Anyone have a way to light this piece of fur on fire?"

One of the girls raised her hand, her name was Alice; She was kind of a pyromaniac… "I have a liter!" She called, and then got up, bringing it to the front of the class.

Ella looked at the girl, then the liter, then the girl. She knew Alice was a pyromaniac, but Ella didn't think she would bring it to school. "I don't know how you managed to smuggle that into school, but I don't really care. Now burn this thing." She told Alice. Alice lit the liter and put the fire on the tuff of fur. It quickly started to burn. Ella cleared her throat before yelling into Greece's ear, putting the tuff of burning fur near his nose. "Greece, you cat is on fire!"

Greece still didn't wake up, and the fur that was on fire fizzled out. Ella sighed. She guessed he wasn't going to be woken up any time soon. Class would have been over in about ten minutes and she was just about going to give up on waking up the sleeping nation. But then suddenly the door slammed open, and _someone_ came in wanting to fight Greece. That certain someone was, of course, Turkey. And for some apparent reason, Greece woke up as soon as Turkey started yelling. They began fighting in the middle of the room while all of the kids stared at them. They were yelling insults at each other. Well, actually, Turkey was the only one yelling, Greece was throwing insults much more calmly. Then it seemed that another nation finally noticed the ruckus.

That country was Japan. "Maybe I shouldn't have come in here…" He said as he noticed the two fighting nations. "Vice Principal" was written in small lettering on Japan's shirt. Quickly, the two nation's noticed Japan and went over to him

"Hey, Jappy! Tell us who you like the best! Me, or Jerkules." Turkey said

Japan looked very silent, much like he did in a similar moment in the show. Then he went over to a small desk and opened it, pulling out a hidden board game. "Why don't you two play Monopoly for it?"

The bell rang before the moment could continue on, and quickly everyone rushed out, and Ella quickly started walking to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Ella's story is over and we'll go to Madison. Sorry this story moves slowly, it will pick up more of a plot eventually. Madison's first period is Music, now I won't make the teacher not fit to the class this time, so it's pretty obvious it will be Austria.<strong>

**Reply Time!**

**InsanityAintOptional- It was amazing :D**

**Yea-Im_piggeh- I was surprised they were good. I won't eat from normal McDonalds anymore because I learned how long their fries survive without molding.**

**cyndaqueen- You got both wrong this time. English is actually Poland.**

**FrostyTheBookLover- Thanks**

**The Cookie's Monster- You got it right! Here is a Greece-Cat.**

**Polandcat- Oh you and your America Fangirlness.**

**chupacabrabeliever- I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that it's finally finished.**

**3.2. - You also got it right! You get a Greece-Cat too!**

**hetaliaissoawesome- Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the rest!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is coming a bit late, but I was busy… I might write a bit faster, because I have something fun planned for the character's sixth period…. Oh and look, I made a cover of this on MS paint. Because I was bored.**

**By the way, Romania will appear in this story. Though he is not a vampire in cannon, I made him one in the fanfic because it is probably one of the biggest stereotypes people think of when they think of Romania… I will also bash twilight…. so…**

**WARNING: MINOR TWILIGHT BASHING!**

**Also, because I couldn't find anything much about Romania's character, it's much harder to write for him… **

**DISCLAIMER: NEITHER I NOR ANY OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

"And now I'm here." Ella finished, "Your turn Madison." Ella had finished her story of her first three periods just in time for Madison to tell you and Ella her version.

Madison cleared her throat before speaking. "Well after we split up…"

_~Into Madison's PoV~_

Madison power walked through the hallways, dodging the running kids going the other way. Her first class was music, she knew who was teaching that, Austria, or she at least she hoped it was Austria who was teaching it.

On her way to class she passed by the boys' bathroom, which had Prussia's voice coning from it. Daring a peek, Madison saw her principle practically yelling at his reflection in the mirror. "YOU'RE AWESOME! YOU'RE AWESOME!" He repeated over and over. Madison chose to get out of there so she could get to Music before the bell. As she got closer to the classroom she could hear soft classical music coming from it. Yup, definitely Austria.

When Madison walked into the room the first thing she did was take up her surroundings. The room was large and spacious, most of the walls carpeted to prevent sounds from bouncing off walls. A few kids were lugging chairs to where they usually sat while the others had already started setting up their instrument while they crouched on the bluish floor. Madison spotted a grand piano in the corner of the room where the music was coming from. Austria sat it, of course. Maybe he was expressing his anger.

Madison went over to the stack of chairs first and carried one over to where the third chair of fourteen flutes sat. She wasn't first or second chair, but she hoped to be one soon.

After that she sat down, putting the pieces of her flute together, and then played a few noted on it softly. The bell rang was everyone slowly took their seats and Austria got up and moved to the front of the class.

"Hello, I am Roderich Edelstein, but you may call me Mr. Edelstein. I am your new music teacher." He paused getting a few papers from the music stand nearby him. "How about we try to play this wonderful piece of music by Beethoven?" He passed to each row of instruments and told the last chair to pass it through the row.

When it got to Madison she quickly handed it to the next person. It was jumbled up music notes, some of the notes on the papers the class hadn't even learned; it was just the beginners' music class. She was about to raise her hand to mention the problem when the most predictable interruption happened.

Prussia burst through the door and tackled Austria. "Yo, Aus- er…. Edlestein, it must suck to have your music class interrupted by me, the awesome Prussia!"

Prussia let his guard down for a second and Austria scrambled away, and threw a slightly sharp edged music stand- a corner had been chipped off, making it have the sharp edge . Prussia dodged it and it and it Madison, the sharp edge cutting her hand .

"Look what you did!" Austria augured with Prussia on who's fault it was that I got cut with the sharp stand.

"Excuse me!" Madison had gotten up and yelled at them, somehow getting them both to look at her. "If you would just please stop fighting, can I go to the nurse?"

Then they started talking a bit more calmly about who they hired for the nurse.

"Sparkles insisted I hire him for that job!" Prussia said

"Doesn't mean you should have given it to him, idiot!" Austria said back

"Don't you have any band-aids?"

"No, I don't, else I would have already gave her one!"

They talked for a few more seconds before Prussia finally said "Fine, I'll take her to the nurse's office, maybe he isn't there and I can just get a band-aid."

A few seconds later Madison was following Prussia out of the room, flute back in its case and in her hand. Prussia ranted on how he was awesome the whole way there. Madison just simply grunted to each thing he said, hoping he would change the subject of the conversation. He didn't of course.

Arriving in the main office Madison guessed who "Sparkles" was and covered her cut hand with the other one. Of course he was there too, this day of school wasn't exactly the most laid back one.

The country of Romania; Why did the Hetalia character have to made of sterotypes? Why did Romania's sterotype involve vampires? Madison thought to herself. Prussia grabbed a pair of nose plugs from a drawer, and went into the nurse's office. Next thing Madison heard was slightly surprised Romania. Then the nation and former nation came out. Romania was wearing nose plugs and carrying a band-aid. He handed it to me then went back into the nurse's office, trying to get the plugs out. Obviously he didn't enjoy wearing them.

The bell rang when Madison was about half-way back to the classroom. She turned away from the way she was headed and went the way her second period was. Her second period was Chemistry. Oh dear…

**Guess who the chemist is!**

**And by the way, for those who asked why I chose monopoly, it was because it is the type of game people latterly play for hours, keeping both Greece and Turkey occupied.**

**REPLY TIME!**

**hetaliaforever123- I'm glad you like it!**

**Arkxy-chan- No. Look just above the reply time heading for this chapter.**

**SpiritoftheMapleLeaf- Probably Greece. I like Greece better :P**

**cyndaqueen- Thanks for reading it :)**

**Anonymous Pride- You're welcome for the laughs :)**

**xxxWARGIRLxxx- Thanks!**

**3.2. - Greece is always so tired because he's like a cat, and cat's sleep **

**13- 16 hours a day! I hope you enjoy your Greece Cat!**

**chupacabrabeliever18- I am happy you enjoyed it!**

**FrostyTheBookLover- Oh, you crazy Japan fangirl. Here, have a Japan-cat for the day.**

**Jky. Malfoy- I would live with the burnt food too. Also, I picked Hungary because she is the manliest person in Hetalia.**


	10. Discontinued

**I am sorry to inform you guys that I will probably never continue this story. I lost a lot for inspiration for it during the summer and then there was family issues after that. **

**Over the time I wasn't writing my writing style changed. I want to write more serious stories with comic relief. I am actually currently writing a story with my friends over on an account called "The Cold Moon Kittens". The introduction is out, so you can go check that out.**

**I will leave you with an epilogue.**

**Also,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

><p>You were just about to go into your next class when you suddenly slipped on a piece of paper and fell backwards. You never felt the ground. The world faded from your view and you opened your eyes to find yourself in your classroom. You were sat securely in your desk and the teacher was glaring at you.<p>

Your _normal _teacher.

You looked around to find your friends, Ella and Madison drowsily waking up as well. After class you all met up and discussed your dream.

When you told them about it they both looked at you in confusion.

"I had that dream too." Madison said

"So did I!" added Ella.

"I guess we just shared a dream..." you said. After that you all went back home. When your head hit the pillow late at night, you dreamed of the countries again. For a month after that all you dreamed of was the nations.

_'Maybe there is a world that exists like this. A world with the nations personified, but we're not in it.' _You thought to yourself after you stopped having the dreams. '_Or maybe I'll just have to find them.'_


End file.
